User talk:Rithaniel
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the All 3.5e Races page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TK-Squared (Talk) 15:44, 13 August 2009 Blitz Twist Hey Rith, noticed you placed a delete tag on me class. Thank you so much. I totally realized an excellent flavor class was about to be trashed. So I hit that puppy pretty hard. New paint job, if ya know what I mean. Take a look buddy boy. She ain't so "Monk" anymore. I was hoping you could take the delete tag off too. Ya know. Hehe. --Jay Freedman 03:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) (Thanks bro) :Well, this site is cracking down on quality control, so, I'm not garunteeing you anything, Though, please stop being so bouncey and friendly, it makes you seem rather false. → Rith (talk) 03:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Fine, f u! Haha. Jk. I am bouncey, bro. Its like A.D.D. or something. Its all me though. Good luck on the crack down. New: Hey, I added uniqueness. So,... We can talk now or whatever. Haha. --Jay Freedman 04:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yo Rith, its Jay. Hey, I just remembered. None of my classes can pass the SGT. Haha. Sorry bro, I totally forgot that. Anyway, good news! You won't ever have to hear from good ol' Jay F. again. He just resigned. Haha. See ya around. (And sorry for messing up your talk page so much.) --Jay Freedman 07:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Image Hey, I was trying to find a image for my class the dread knight and i was wondering what the copyright rules on that are. Yo Dawg Oi. This is a lich speaking. Get your lazy ass in the chat. :Okay, but you owe me a ritual sacrifice. → Rith (talk) 03:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message I just got it. After my exams, go figure. Surgo 15:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ratings (This goes for everyone on the Rating Committee) Great Job!!! Yeehaa!!! You guys have been Rating stuff like crazy! Rith, I gotta say bro, your ratings are awesome. Seriously, I could never take the time to browse an entire article the way you do. Everybody! Nice work and keep it up! People look forward to hearing your opinions. (Something my mother doesn't even like.) Even if you tell the truth and say it sucks, your time and effort is appreciated by the community. --Jay Freedman 05:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC)(And Rith, I promise to stop posting on your User Talk Page. I promise. Hehe. Peace!) :Don't worry about it man, and thanks. Though, I don't mind if you post on my talk page, what gave you the impression that I did? → Rith (talk) 18:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Elemental Naughts I was thinking of making elemental naughts(Pyronaught, Terranaught and Frostnaught), as i got inspired by your Quasinaught and Pseudonaught. Anyway I was wondering if you have any objections --Stryker-Fyre 10:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nah man, that actually sounds really cool. Though, out of curiousity, how would you plan on working them? → Rith (talk) 02:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :: See that's the tricky part, that and a good picture for them, ( I was thinking they would have an burst effect similar to Vagary but i'm still just thinking about it) also i'm thinking of an Aeronaught maybe even an Abyssalnaught and a Infernaught, i know an Eijinaught. --Stryker-Fyre 07:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Eijinaught, lol. Well, you could do some stuff like Caustinaught (acid), Aquanaught (water), Magnenaught (electricity), Umbranaught (darkness), etc. Of course, making each one, for so many of them, be unique, would be extremely difficult. I would, perhaps just stick with one or two, for now, like the Pryonaught and the Cryonaught (Frostnaught). → Rith (talk) 18:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thankyou for the name Cryonaught as i wanted a better name than Frostnaught. If you have any ideas for their abilities post them on my talk page as it would be appreciated --Stryker-Fyre 11:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Threat ACF I was thinking of an alternate class feature for the Threat that would replace Unnatural Force, it would instead get DR/- or maybe Con as a Natural Armor bonus. Would like your opinion on the idea. --Stryker-Fyre 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S where do you get all these awesome pictures for your classes? :Getting DR as an alternate class feature would be interesting, to say the least. This has been sitting on this page for a long time, apparently, but, if you still have the intention, say so. → Rith (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Flowering Death Hello, I am a DM that plays 4.0 D&D, and currently my party has become quite a lot to handle. I have thrown just about everything that I have at them, within reason, and they seem to beat it with ease. This ranges from monster encounters to traps and puzzles. I believe in giving them a challenge and I think that the flowering death could provide such a challenge. When I saw the entry here for the 3.5 edition I thought that this could be just what I was looking for. The only problem is that I play 4th edition and this is a 3.5 monster. My question is if there are any 4.0 editions of the flowering death, and if so, where might I be able to find one? Thank you for your help. my e-mail is jimmy.barns13@yahoo.com. If you have any info you can contact me there. :Don't know much about 4e, dude. So, don't know. If there is, here's hoping you found it. → Rith (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Pseudonaught Greater Vagary Effects "When the pseudonaught activates his vagary, he rips a hole into unreality within the souls of every entity that is unfortunate enough to be near the pseudonaught when he uses his vagary. Any creature inside the area of the vagary when it's activated must make a Reflex save or have an impossible force grab ahold of them, and deal them (the pseudonaughts Wisdom modifier)d6 damage at the beginning of their turn each round, for the duration of the vagary." Just wondering whether or not when you say "...and deal them (the pseudonaughts Wisdom modifier)d6 damage..." does that mean the pseudonaughts wisdom modifier +d6 damage? Or the wisdom modifiers worth of d6's. As a level 9 Pseudonaught and having +6 to my wisdom score would either do 6+d6 damage each round for 9 rounds, or 6d6 each round for 9 rounds giving off the impression that the other greater vagary damage ability would be silly to get as it only does 9d6 points of damage once. So it's between 52d6 over 9 rounds, or 9d6 once. Please explain as i would love to get some damage happening :) First vagary, Greater 9d6 (possible 54) Fourth Vagary, Greater op 1 52+9d6 (possible 106) Fourth Vagary, Greater op 2 52d6 (possible 312) Just for clarification for my game. Thank you ^^ :Rith hasn't been particularly active of late, so in case he doesn't make it back for a while I'm pretty sure he meant wisdom modifier worth of d6s (especially since he tagged it wizard level, and the other option is a joke for that). - TarkisFlux 19:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you ^^ -- 04:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, been taking an extended abscense from making my own homebrew, and in the process, have forgotten to check this website regularly. Didn't leave anything in dire straights, of course, so, wasn't thinking too much about it. To answer your question, though, it'd be 6d6 damage, as, if it were 6+d6 damage, it would have been written as '1d6+(wisdom modier) damage'. To explain that, however, it might very well have more potential than the '1d6 damage per pseu. level' vagary, but, it can be messed with, the '1d6 damage per pseu. level' vagary can't be. If a pseudonaught takes wisdom damage, the damage his vagary has, drops. It could very well be a potential 52d6 damage over 9 rounds, or, it could also be a potential 18d6 damage over 9 rounds at the same time. Not to mention that, after 9 rounds, in any game, either you are dead, or your opponent is dead. If your opponent is taking the last bit of a 52d6 damage attack, you might as well consider it a 'death throe' ability. Hope that clears up the questions. Gonna be trying to get on a little more often, now. → Rith (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy While you were out we wrote up a new image policy. The dragon pic you uploaded violates it, because we need licensing information for every image, and will need to be removed if you can't update the licensing info for it. Sorry. - TarkisFlux 07:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :So, I need to give a source website for it? But, I didn't get it from a website, I got it from a friend who sent it to me across AIM. He has, on multiple occasions, given the impression that he gets the vast majority of images he uses from 4chan, though. Would that be the appropriate website to state, in this case? → Rith (talk) 08:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you can't give fairly accurate credit to whoever created it or a direct link to the image at the site it was acquired from, you can't claim fair use or most of the licensing options. If it was uploaded to 4chan by the author with the intent of letting anyone use it then that might be fine. If you suspect that's not the case you should either try to find the original author so you can attribute it properly or hunt around for another image that you can attribute properly. - TarkisFlux 16:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, that can be done, just allow 24 hours, and it will be back-traced. Course, if that proves impossible (likely), what should be done? Upload another image with a definite source under the same file name? Also, if the image is somehow found, er, how do you add the source in? (Also, do you think the option "don't know the licensing info" was added in just exactly for a situation such as this?) → Rith (talk) 19:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not in any hurry to delete it, especially if you're going to source it, so that's fine. Once you have it just edit the image page and add the link or whatever in below the updated licensing template (which will probably be fair use). If it can't be sourced, it should be replaced. ::::And yes, this situation is probably why they added the "I don't know" option. Which is fine for a few days while it gets sorted, but long term "I don't know, but I'm going to use it anyway" is a violation of US copyright law (civil, not criminal) and problematic with further distribution of the CC-BY-SA written content of the wiki. It's something we just don't want to deal with. - TarkisFlux 19:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, thanks. Luckily, my friend hadn't gotten this one from 4chan, which made it that much easier to backtrack. It's been updated properly, now, so, that should be the end of that. Thanks again for the help. → Rith (talk) 11:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Deformity Redirects Rather than fighting the string parser in the feat prereqs by making redirects, it would be better if you just didn't use commas in your page names. A colon or a hyphen would work just as well and not have weird things done to it by the string parser. - TarkisFlux 16:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Already replied, gah. → Rith (talk) 16:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) If it is not too much trouble, could you possibly make Alara (From MTG) into a campaign setting. Thank you. Final Boss 00:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC)